robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Liverdyne Robotics
Wow! Before today, this page didn't even exist! Then I went and did a terrible attempt at this page. Fortunately for thse who like this robot, some other users decided to help out. Thank you to those of you who helped create this pageRainbowkirby749 11:15, 29 March 2009 (UTC)Rainbowkirby749 Viper 01 Now, this has suddenly been brought to my attention. The Hard Cheese team competed in Series 5 with a Heavyweight, Viper 01. And that raises some questions...namely, who takes priority. I, personally, would have said the heavyweight, which could mean that this whole article might be put in jeopardy. CBFan 11:57, 29 March 2009 (UTC) : Why don't we just rename this page "Viper 01" and have "Hard Cheese" redirect here? We could have the main body contain info about Viper 01, with a subsection for Hard Cheese, like format one Toon Ganadorf made for Typhoon.RA2 16:50, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I certainly agree that no matter what, a heavyweight should take precedence. Lets get to that change when we come to it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:54, 29 March 2009 (UTC) It's the same team? In that case I guess the heavyweight gets an extra section on its page. If there are any other cases like this one, I/you/we/someone should do those heavyweight pages first-it allows this wiki to cross off two more articles on the list of articles that need to be done, at the same time, and allows the heavyweight articles to get higher priority. The Typhoon page and the 259 page have already been done. If someone can inform me of another team that has a heavyweight and a lightweight, I will do that article first. I'll check up on Malc first. If that article doesn't already exist and if there actually is another Malc. Thanks for your help/informing/information/etc. I hope I become a not-noob soon. Rainbowkirby749 05:53, 30 March 2009 (UTC)Rainbowkirby749 Moving the page I think we should restore the information on this page and move it to Viper 01. We can then add the Viper 01 information to the article when we get round to it. The only reason I haven't done it myself is that there are conflicting spellings of Viper 01 depending on which source you look at. I've seen it spelt as VIPER 01 and V.I.P.E.R. 01 and I'm not sure which is correct. Does anybody know? Christophee 13:49, 2 April 2009 (UTC) WIth the dots, same as SMIDSY and GBH. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:34, 2 April 2009 (UTC) I hope we can get that information back. It would have been more helpful if someone created the V.I.P.E.R. 01 page BEFORE creating the redirect, but it shouldn't be too hard to get the information back. And this time, people have gotten more skilled at creating articles. I'll try to help out, although this may end up being bad thing according to my past articles. Rainbowkirby749 06:48, 3 April 2009 (UTC)Rainbowkirby749 :It shouldn't be too difficult to relocate Hard Cheese's information. CBFan 06:53, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :I've done the information for VIPER 01, personally evenif it was the heavyweight,Hard Cheese is the most prominent,because it has a win,3 episode appearances to no wins and 1 appearance Llamaman201 (talk) 10:33, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and this is Llamaman201, i forgot to log in as i'm on a different computer, which also means I won't be editing atthe moment,as my normal computer is dead. Llamaman201 (talk) 10:36, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Can somebody put the middleweight template on Hard Cheese's page please? I am blocked by my browser from editing it. 'Helloher (talk) 17:24, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Stephen Pearson Was he definitely in Series 2 and 3? I was only able to confirm his appearance in Extreme 1 but maybe there is another source that I don't know about. Christophee (talk) 16:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure about it, but the battles aren't on Youtube anymore. However there was a second team member in the S2 and 3 team, so it's likely it's him. Llamaman201 (talk) 16:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, that's fine then. It's annoying that so many of the more obscure battles have gone missing from Youtube and not been replaced. At least the Series 2 Grudge Matches are back up though. Christophee (talk) 16:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah. What I really need is a pic of the Extreme 1 Hard Cheese team, but they don't show them on the show. I firmly remember what the Series 2 team looked like aswell. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:06, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::On the team's website here it says that Stephen Davies was on the team in Series 2 and not Stephen Pearson. Christophee (talk) 14:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Factual Corrections The Team was Stephen, Nigel and Alan for Season 2. After season 2, I joined because Alan was in London and Stephen had no time. The team was me and Nigel until the end. However, for extreme, the day of filming, I was called into work (Orange had a major network outage) and so Alan and Simone (Nigel's sister) had to fill in. That led to the loss, as Alan and Simone didn't think to turn off the Rx after testing, and so it was mostly dead when it entered the arena, and the failsafes kept kicking in. Same reason for the loss at "Season 3" (which was actually filmed as part of the international show, since the accident led to the cancellation of the MW rounds scheduled a week earlier - we pulled into the studios literally right behind the HSE accident team) as the new 'protocols' drained our Rx batteries. One actual MW battle took place the same day as the melee, but instead of Hard Cheese V Tentomoushi (as originally intended) A-kill was selected to run, partly because it was smaller and lighter and a better match for the US Lightweight Tentomoushi, but also because 4 months earlier, I'd been the safety inspector that had certified Tentomoushi at BattleBots, and knew it backwards (and have been friends with the RAL since then). That's why we had 2 hours bots on us through the whole exhibition match (it was not at any time a title fight, we were told, they weren't running one, and indeed, we still got sent a MW trophy for 99, as reigning champs, the day before these fights) Andrew "K`Tetch" Norton-- 03:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Ah I see, thanks for shedding the light. We just assumed that that fight constituted the championship. On the televised broadcast, Jonathan Pearce said that the judges had ruled said exhibition match a tie between Tentomushi and A-Kill. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:21, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :: It was ruled a tie, because the time was up, and thanks to the focus of the House bots ,they were the only two going. Under the rules (since when has Robot Wars ever cared about the rules though?) a tie was impossible. And don't trust a word Pearce says, it's not like he was there. All he sees is the final edited footage, and then commentates on it afterwards, making up things as he goes. Like the Mauler thing that same day, with the safety. The problem there wasn't the safety of the bot, it was the arena was too weak (6mm lexan pop-riveted in place, we ran the same thickness on Hard Cheese as an add-on for S4) - 4 months earilier I'd stood and watched it spin up without problems. I then was at the first full-power spinup of the followup bot with 3x the power (and 8x the KE of hypnodisc). Fine in the BattleBots arena, but too powerful for even the second arena (with it's 10mm lexan, Battlebots ran 2x12.5mm and that wasn't enough in the end, as I almost got my face taken off in the BBots S4 HW rumble) Andrew "K`Tetch" Norton 04:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Then I assume that conversation between the Mauler team and the crew was a staging? (The crew member was saying something like "You haven't even brought us the welder's certificate") Thanks again for sharing. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) That crew member was Robot Wars' own Wally, even down to the persistent coffee cup in hand. It was actually Derek the "safety" guy. Derek's argument was that without 'welding certificates', they were afraid that one of the maces would fly off, and go right through the screens. But, he'd never asked them to bring them over (because when the US teams left, Derek wasn't facing the loss of his job from the accident the week before). So Supreme Commander Tilford agreed to modify the bot for him, and Derek would get some materials. That was while we were waiting on deck (as the next match) as Tentomoushi V Hard Cheese, before we were swapped for A-kill. 6 hours later, while we were on deck for the melee, and I was helping Mike Franklin clean up 101's destroyed batteries, SC Tilford jumped on the work bench and shouted out about having waited 6 hours for his stuff and he was getting damned tired of it. Derek was a complete waste of time, as was Matt. I say that from experiance, as I did safety for over 70 events, including BattleBots and Debenham, until I moved to the US in 03. K`Tetch 04:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, ok. If you're still around for questions, did you enter Robot Wars again or do any other combat robotics stuff after Series 5? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:28, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I'm still around. Been enjoying a long weekend. After the nightmare of Season4+5 (dealing with two incompetents like Mat and Derek was enough) We decided not to waste our time on non-competitive events. Mainly since we were a target for the house bots when we were selected due to my other job (as part of the BattleBots crew, where I'd done Derek and Mat's jobs). Nigel was getting bored with it (and went on to focus on his WW2 stuff, including making a 3/4 scale airsoft tetrach tank http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqvPhLv1zTs), and I mostly did the event side of things. I worked over 70 events between 99 and 03 when I moved to the US, the last being a Debenham. I then co0ran two smaller events in Atlanta (Atlanta Area Bot Brawl 1+2). I believe Roaming Robots based their procedures on the checklists I originated, and until 05 at least (when I stopped checking and moved into politics, running the US Pirate Party, and working for the UK Pirate Party, plus coordinating the europe-wide Pirate Party campaign for the 09 EU elections) I had worked more events than anyone else in the world. I still keep in touch with much of the gang though, and I still use my robotics knowledge on occasion Andrew "K`Tetch" Norton 17:09, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Side note, it's NOT "Team Liverdyne Robotics" it is "Liverdyne Robotics" - there's no 'Team' in the name, and never has been. 17:09, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :We apologise, I suggest that we change the name of the article then. Datovidny (talk) 20:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Changed it for you. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Cheers. Datovidny (talk) 10:27, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Glad to be a help. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm not a huge wiki person, so I had no clue how to fix it Ktetch 18:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC)